The present invention relates to methodology and wrist-worn apparatus for the early detection of increasing drowsiness in order to alert the person that needs to stay awake and possibly others in the near vicinity.
The state of increasing drowsiness is manifested in a number of physiological changes. The device implemented by this invention combines autonomic and central nervous system electro-physiological monitoring together with automatic reaction time testing.
This invention is particularly useful in safety and security application, examples of which include users such as drivers, pilots, flight controllers night shift workers and ambush soldiers. This invention is then applicable whenever drowsiness must be detected as it can otherwise lead to accidents with dire consequences.
To enable both a practical and effective apparatus, this invention transcends traditional methods that analyze brain waves, eye movements, steering wheel movements and other means published.
This invention may also be used as adjunct monitoring in sleep laboratory or home sleep monitoring, in depth of anesthesia monitoring, and in various diagnostic monitoring, with a memory module attached.